Opposite Attraction
by Kyllia Kakanto
Summary: First songfic in the little collection i'll put up: Basically when Anna pushes Tamao over the edge about Yoh she runs away. Horo Horo follows her and well you get the point.... HHxT (Song: I'm With You- Avril Lagvine)


Kyllia: bleh so wut if there are sometimes ooc in this fic I dun care I like it and as u probably know its Horo Horo/Tamao. Heh this is like part of a whole collection of songfics I'll put up I'm going to do all the pairings that are usually like anna/yoh, pirika/ren, lyserg/Jeanne, and well… this heh! And so far all I want to write now are songfics lol!

* * *

Title: I'm With You

Song: I'm With You- Avril Lagvine

Pairing: Horo HoroxTamao

Dedicated to: Horo-Yves (on gaiaonline.com)

* * *

" Tamao! You are so clumsy! Now you have to wash the floor, as well!" Anna yelled at her for the third time that day. Anna was frustrated and angry at Tamao, well angrier then anything else and poor Tamao was in the anger's direction.

" I'm sorry Anna-sama, I was distracted." Tamao said, a blush and a hurt look clearly written on her face, " I'll be more careful next time."

" Aw, common Anna. She only split tea, I mean, I do that all the time." Yoh tried to reason with Anna when he saw that Tamao was on the verge of tears.

" It's ok Yoh-sama it was my fault, after all." Tamao looked away as Yoh glanced at her. Tamao's crush on Yoh hadn't lessened even after the tournament. The crush didn't die even when Yoh announced that he and Anna were getting married soon. She knew it was hopeless to go on like this, but Tamao didn't let go.

Anna who was glaring silently at Tamao didn't say a word until a short silence showed that Tamao and Yoh were finished talking, " So Tamao," She said, with venom dripping from her voice, " Are you finished looking at Yoh and ready to clean the floor up and brew more tea?"

Tamao, who was still looking at the floor at the time finally looked up at Anna and flinched at the glare she was receiving. The tears overflowed as the remark hit her soul and sank in. Pain was clear on her face and she wiped her face and ran out of the room sobbing her heart out.

She ran obliviously passed Horo-Horo who had just arrived and was shocked to see Tamao push pass him with her face red and splotchy. He looked into the dining room to see Yoh begging or was it whining at Anna. With his presence unknown he stopped at the doorway leading to the dining room and caught a few words and phrases of what Yoh was talking about.

Outside, Tamao ran faster and faster away from the onsen. She had no coat on yet it was raining hard, very hard. The priestess' hair was soon soaked turned a darker shade of pink. There was no indication on tears on her face but her eyes were red. Anyone could tell she was crying even though the drops of rainwater dropping from the sky washed the tears away.

She stopped when she couldn't run anymore and her legs were killing her. Sliding down onto the pavement Tamao sobbed harder then ever.

" Why can't Anna-sama just leave me alone? I'm not doing her relationship with Yoh any damage. He already loves her." She choked and hiccupped trying to catch her breath

Her cries were drowned by the rain and she listened for footsteps or any indication that someone was coming, she heard nothing and thought, " I bet Anna-sama won't let Yoh-sama look for me if he even wanted to. I bet no one cares about me."

_I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound _

Back at the Onsen, Horo-Horo was eavesdropping on Yoh and Anna trying to figure what was wrong. He inched closer making sure that the couple couldn't hear him but he could hear them. The Ainu deduced what seemed to be a conversation about Tamao and Anna was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

" Anna! You don't have to be so mean!"

" Tamao ….. that." Came the unmistakable voice of Anna.

" ……. run away." That was half of Yoh's reply, " … never…. back?"

Horo-Horo sauntered into the room hiding his worries for Tamao wanting to find out what had happened before he came, " Hey guys? What's happening?"

" Hey Horo-Horo, Tamao just ran out and Anna thinks she'll be back but I think she ran away for good because Anna kind of pushed over the edge, I think." Yoh acknowledged him as soon as he noticed Horo-Horo. Anna promptly hit him over his head and glared at him. To the hit came a prompt ' Itai!'

" You don't tell him everything it's none of his business!" Anna spoke sharply with Yoh seriously annoyed.

" What happened with Tamao? What did you say to her, Anna?" Horo-Horo faced Anna worry etched on his face for the freezing girl outside.

" If you didn't hear me. It's none of your business!!" Anna replied her voice filled with coldness.

" Fine! I don't care! I'm going out to searching for her!" Horo-Horo's voice showed determination and did not waver when Anna's face formed a glare so strong even Hao would cower. He did not flinch or back down.

" I told you IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. Leave that girl to freeze for all I care. She isn't going to take Yoh away from me!" Anna yelled at him wondering why he went against her when a glare was all it took to get Horo-Horo to do anything.

" Anna…." Yoh trailed off as the death glare switched from Horo-Horo to him.

" So this is a question about jealousy isn't it? You're scared Tamao might take Yoh away from you." Horo-Horo's accusation was right and it sent Anna out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

" I will find her. Anna!" Horo-Horo exclaimed while Yoh watched his friend never seeing this side of him before.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damp cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

" There's no point in staying here." She thought to herself, " I'm going to find a somewhere dry."

Lifting herself up, Tamao exhausted all her tears and went in search for a restaurant or somewhere she could stay. She staggered to the group of stores and was relieved to find at least one store opened. Tamao finally noticed how cold it was and began to shiver violently. Rushing to the store, she flung open the door and surprised the owner who had thought no one was going to come on such a rainy night.

" Hey little lady, isn't it a little bit to cold to not wear a jacket. It's also raining too!" The storeowner led her to a private table at the back and peered out the window.

" I… I… It's a long story, I guess." Tamao answered shyly shocking herself that she could speak after at least an hour of crying.

" So, what do you want on this night? A drink? A snack?" He questioned her whipping out his notepad and getting ready to write.

Tamao who was still in shock and half frozen didn't hear him but snapped back to reality, " Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?"

" Spacing off there I see," The cheerful man chuckled and waved his pad at her face, " May I take your order?"

" Oh! I'll just have ice tea, thanks." She smiled weakly and thought as the man went to make her order, ' He's so cheerful and with such a carefree smile… just like… like… Yoh."

She paled considerably and her pink hair stood out. While bringing out the drink he saw a tear drop down her cheek, " You okay?"

" Yeah…" She replied hesitantly with a certain quiver in her voice.

" Right… Right…" The owner said sarcastically handing her drink to her.

Tamao sipped at the ice tea with glazed eyes. The waiter left her alone to think and went back to the kitchen.

" I should stop thinking about Yoh. Stop having such a stupid crush on him. Maybe go after someone else, if anyone wants me, that is." She told herself negatively.

Finishing her drink slowly she reached in her pocket and fingered the last of her money. Pulling the coins out she laid them on the table and slowly got up. All her movements were in slow motion as she headed for the door. Looking back as the door close she saw the man wave a goodbye.

Out the door and into the rain she went again. The pink hair, which had dried considerably, was once again soaked. Hands were stuffed into pockets and warmed up a bit. Her hopes dropped lower and lower as she saw no one looking for her, no one she knew was in sight at all. But contrary to her thoughts a determined boy was searching soaked also without a jacket. Both were soaked, both were alone, but only one had hope in his heart.

_I'm looking for a place   
I'm searching for a face   
Is anybody here I know   
'Cause nothing's going right   
And everything's a mess   
And no one likes to be alone_

" Tamao!!" Horo-Horo yelled into the rain just to have the wind blow that single name that meant so much to him back at his face, " Where could she be? She's not used to this type of weather. She could get hypothermia."

All the while running and yelling, Horo-Horo soon got tired but pushed on gasping for breath. Kororo beside him was worried about her master and cooed to get his attention.

" Kuru!" Kororo tried to make her voice loud enough to be heard above the storm but even if it were heard it would have been ignored.

" Screw this! Anna, you just had to yell at her didn't you, just had to push her over." The shaman growled getter all the while madder at the blond itako back at the Onsen.

To make his search faster, he did oversoul and sped along on his snowboard. He called out to Tamao more than a hundred times hoping to catch sight of the pink haired girl wandering the streets. His eyes quickly scanned over the area catching sight of something pink but in shocked forgot to get Kororo to stop and passed it.

" Stop, Kororo. Ok back there now!" Horo-Horo, commanded switching the position of his feet to turn around the last sentence he whispered in hope, "I think I saw something…"

" Tamao, please tell me that was you!" Horo-Horo thought joy filling his chest as he urged his little spirit faster.

As he neared it was to be seen that the pink that he had seen was only a 3D display outside that was being rained on to death, " Argh! No! Tamao!!!" He yelled in agony.

Tamao's head shot up from her little shelter in a secluded alley, " That was my name! It had to be!" She thought happily yet tired but her other side, pessimistic brushed it off, " No it can't be! Of course not! Who would look for me!?"

But her other side won, she slowly pushed herself up leaving the shelter of the doorway to find whoever was calling for her, whoever cared enough to come out at this period of time just for her. She limped to the opening of the alley, limping because of an ache in her leg from walking too long. Peering out from the alley she saw nothing but rain. Stepping out a little further did her no use, as she still could see nothing.

" Tamao!!!" Came the desperate voice again seeming so far away but so close to her heart when she recognized the voice coming in the west direction.

" Horo-Horo-kun?" Tamao whispered fearing that she was hallucinating.

" Horo-Horo??" Tamao sobbed with relief almost screaming the name she finally knew someone cared. She broke down in tears once more.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damp cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

" Huh?!" Horo-Horo's faced turned in the direction of the faint noise, " I swear that was my name!"

He got off his snowboard and ran towards the voice. His feet pounded on the pavement and sent up splashes of water into the air. Still sprinting he gasped and panted though never stopping till he reached the girl he cared for so much. Never once did he ever think about what would happen to him if Tamao never stopped liking Yoh. Never. To this young girl he never thought anything selfish of. It was only her in his mind at the moment.

" Tamao…." He repeated that name over and over gasping for every breath.

" Kuru!!" Kororo now even more worried about his master tried to tug at him and pull to get Horo-Horo to slow down, " Kuru! Kuru!!"

" I am not stopping now, Kororo." Seeing he failed in trying to protect his master from the rain, Kororo offered to let him go on the snowboard.

Still ignoring him, the Ainu kept going his goal set as he saw pink ahead of him. He had found her after…, " Whoa! It's been 3 hours… No wonder it's getting brighter."

" Horo-Horo… come quick!" Tamao looked up her voice raspy, her eyes had rings around them and her hair was tousled with the wind and wet at the same time.

Horo-Horo had enough with Anna when he saw Tamao on the ground with her dishevelled appearance. He finally reached the place where she was, against the wall.

" Tamao?" Horo-Horo asked kneeling down to become face to face with the girl.

Tamao looked up from the ground and tried to give him a grin but failed, " Hey, Horo-Horo-kun."

" Tamao!" He breathed exasperated at her attempt smile, " Why'd… What… ugh! Why did you do this?"

" I don't know… I just lost control? Don't blame Anna-sama it wasn't her fault." She tried to cover up for Anna.

" Why do you just have to be so… so… forgiving??" He looked at her quizzically.

" That maybe the best thing I like about her. That and maybe her cooking." He thought gazing at her hair.

" Horo-Horo kun?" Tamao noticed his point of view that was now directed at her hair and blushed.

" Yeah?" He noticed he was staring at her hair and also blushed.

" You were staring at my hair…" She told him looking away in embarrassment.

" Oh." He replied dumbly now staring at her eyes.

" He's kinda cute…" She thought unconsciously, " Ok! That was random! Let's see quick reminder I like Yoh! Yoh!"

Looking back at Horo-Horo again Tamao noticed him staring at her again straight in the eye. She backed away in confusion bumping into the wall. He snapped out of his trance and grinned at her with a blush.

" Heh! Sorry about that." Horo-Horo said backing away to give her some room, " You wanna go back and bake me a cake?"

As soon as he stepped away Tamao sighed and rolled her eyes moving forward. Horo-Horo followed her as she walked towards the row of shops near the center on town.

" Um… Isn't Yoh's house that way?" He pointed in the other direction.

" I'm… I'm not going back." She replied her voice trembling.

" What?! Why not??" The Ainu stopped short and looked at her with surprise.

" They don't want me." A tear was threatening to fall again and on cue a huge gust of wind came blowing signalling the end of the storm.

Tamao shivered and wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm up. Horo-Horo noticed that she was cold for the first time and laughed at his forgetfulness. His arms closed around her and pulled her close shielding her from the wind.

" Heh! I knew you were cold." He gave a big grin and marched on, " I'm so smart!"

" Still has his ego…" She thought leaning against him quite comfortably.

" So um… where are we going?" He asked after a while of just walking towards an unknown place.

Tamao who was enjoying being in his arms for no apparent reason she could find in her mind heard this and turned around, " You mean you've been making me walk this fast and you don't know where I was going??"

" Umm… no I mean yes… I don't know??!" He backed away sheepishly.

As soon as his eyes met Tamao's again he got lost in a sea of purple. And again, Horo-Horo stepped forward intimidating Tamao as she stepped back when he took one more step towards her. Horo-Horo's hands made its way around Tamao's waist and pulled her close once more. She blushed at the nearness of him but blushed even harder when she was pulled into a kiss.

The kiss made her forget she ever liked Yoh and made Horo-Horo probably the happiest person there was at that time. They pulled away each blushing, Horo-Horo's face contrasted with his hair while Tamao's face was redder then her hair.

" Kuru…" Kororo was ignored for about three hours and she was pretty annoyed. She shook her head as the two joined together in a maybe one-sided kiss.

" Sorry about that…" Horo-Horo tried to act cool about it but inside he was bursting with joy, but Tamao on the other hand…

" Why'd I do that? Why did I let him kiss me?? My first kiss was supposed to be with Yoh. I might as well forget about Yoh but that's impossible isn't it?" She clutched her head and fell to her knees her brain swarming with thoughts confusing her to death.

" Tamao??!" Horo-Horo eyes followed her to the ground and he panicked.  
  
_Oh why is everything so confusing   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind   
Yea yea yea_

" I'm okay, just my head hurts." Tamao whispered hoping he would hear because she didn't have the strength to say it any louder.

" Tamao…" Horo-Horo sighed he needed to tell her the truth but rejection is a huge thing to look out for.

" Why did you have to kiss me? You know I like Yoh." Tamao whispered again her hand dropping from her head to the floor.

" Tamao…" He whined then sighed again, " I like you, you know… a lot… but you just seem to like Yoh so much. I don't get why?? Anna hates you for it."

" You like me??" Tamao looked up at him astonished.

" Yeah…" He replied slowly, shifting his feet side to side.

They stood in silence for a while then Horo-Horo started to walk towards the shops again and Tamao followed, still mute. Walking in silence was no different from standing in silence. Tamao played with her hair uncomfortable with the silence.

" Horo-Horo??" She tried to start up a conversation.

" If you don't like me it's ok, Tamao, just tell me." Horo-Horo pleaded of her.

She sighed and thought for a minute. She didn't know if she liked Yoh anymore. She didn't know if she liked Horo-Horo or not. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Her old feelings remained that she like Yoh, but when she was kissed she loved every moment of it. Then it hit her. If she didn't like Horo-Horo 'that way' she wouldn't have liked kissing him. Her old feelings were dying down, and a new one in its place.

" Horo-Horo?" She murmured, " Stay still."

" Why?" He was answered when Tamao gave him a peck on the lips.

He blushed and looked at her with an expression no one could read, " Does this mean you like me?"

" I'm still not really sure." She gazed at him with innocent eyes.

" Oh ya! Uh huh! Who rules!! I rock! Who's cool!?" Horo-Horo jumped up and down doing a victory dance.

Tamao and Kororo sweatdropped at the sight and kept moving on leaving Horo-Horo behind them. They soon got to the center of the village with a blue haired young man chasing after them. Kororo waited for her shaman to make it, while she cooed and leaped onto Tamao's shoulder and jumping on her head.

" WAIT UP!" Tamao's spirits were lifted at the sight of her… her new boyfriend running like crazy.  
  
_It's a damp cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

" Sooo, Where are we going again?" Horo-Horo drawled.

" To a little shelter I had from the storm." Tamao giggled as Horo-Horo wrapped his arms around her small frame.

They headed for the little café. Tamao had drank her ice tea at that night. They entered and the shopkeeper was surprised to see her again.

" Hey, little missy, back again?" He moved over to where they seated themselves.

" Yeah…" Tamao smiled at him thankfully.

" So, what now?" He questioned them taking out his notebook again.

" I'm ok, it's for him." She pointed and smiled at Horo-Horo.

" Me?"

" Ya, you said you wanted to eat."

" I said I wanted your cooking." He stated grinning at her.

She just blushed and hissed, " Just order something. I'm not cooking."

" I'll have five French toasts please!" Horo-Horo smiled excitedly at the thought of all the food.

The other two just sweatdropped while one of them went back to the kitchen and the other sighed and shook her head. They sat in silence and played with the utensils as they waited for the food. A few glances were giving but when they looked at each other at the same time they both looked away blushing.

From the kitchen the cook/waiter/owner of the café looked at them and rolled his eyes. He was waiting for the stuff to cook and had nothing else to do since it was still late in the night even though the rain had stopped. Going back to the kitchen to flip the French toast he saw in the corner of his eyes the pinked haired girl whack the guy on the head for playing with ice cubes that seemingly came out of nowhere. He was getting the whole table wet and she wasn't appreciating it.

Tamao was glaring at Horo-Horo with a small smile as Horo-Horo grinned at her still flicking the ice cube around. Kororo was having a fun time making ice cubes at the same speed Horo-Horo was flicking them off the table or melting them. He cooed as he created another but stopped short when a finger tapped him on the head not gently but not all that harsh either.

The order of food came and Horo-Horo wolfed it down in no time. Since Tamao had used the last of her money on the iced tea he had to pay. They left the shop hand in hand with Kororo floating behind feeling neglected again.

" Want a ride?" Horo-Horo prepared Kororo for oversoul and looked over towards the girl beside him.

" Um… Sure." Tamao never rode on a snowboard before not to mention on that was integrated with a spirit.

She stepped nervously onto the board wobbling as she was forced to use her sense of balance. It was obvious she couldn't handle that and toppled over just to have Horo-Horo catch her before she fell. He silently pulled her back on the snowboard and gently told her to hold on to him. They both were blushing as they sped along the road.

" Where are we going now?" Tamao questioned still holding on to Horo-Horo.

" To Yoh's." The Ainu stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes widened, " But… But I don't want to go back! I told you that already."

" Did you forget that you are to work under them for Yoh's grandfather who sort of raised you?" Horo-Horo reminded her, they moved along making a path of ice trail behind them.

" I remember…" Tamao spoke quietly not happy about the predicament.

Not long after, they arrived to find the door locked which was unusual. They knocked but no body answered. Circling around the house they found an open window that lead to the basement. Horo-Horo got in first and helped Tamao in. A split second before Tamao was helped down she slipped pitching forward. They both fell, Horo-Horo on the bottom.

It was quiet after the crash nothing could be heard except for the heavy breathing of the two who were somewhat twisted together. Blue mixed with pink. Horo-Horo's breath was blowing through Tamao's hair. There was no way anyone could ever be as red as the two were now. Untangling themselves they brushed off their clothing blushing in silence. Well in silence until a slight sob was heard followed by a comforting voice that seemingly calmed the other.

_Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

" Did we walk into the wrong house?" Tamao feeling something was wrong. There was no way Anna could be the one crying and even if it was Yoh crying Anna would never comfort him.

" I'm scared!" Horo-Horo gave an over exaggerated squeak and shiver.

Kororo shook his/her head at the lame so called joke. They sneaked into the main level of the house and pinpointed the sobbing to be coming from the kitchen. Tamao bit her lip as she heard a very familiar voice say something harsh about her.

" We could just let her go off on her own. Tamao already taught me how to cook like her. We don't need her." Anna's voice floated through the door.

" But she makes good food!!!!!!!" Yoh whined which enraged Anna even more, talk about jealousy.

" Will you shut up about Tamao!" Anna hissed her glare intensified.

Tamao leaned back agains the wall while choking back a sob. Horo-Horo ran his fingers through her hair and tried to calm her down.

" Do you want to stay with them?" He asked her when the voices in the kitchen stopped.

" If they don't want me then there's no point." She whispered her heart breaking.

" Let me handle this then just follow me." They stepped into the kitchen and was met with the sight of Anna, who had red eyes making it obvious she had cried, and Yoh, who sat with a defeated expression.

" Tamao?" Yoh looked at her with surprise and looked down at Horo-Horo and Tamao's hands which were linked together, " Horo-Horo?"

Anna glared at them and spit out a word that couldn't be made out.

" Look Anna, if you don't want Tamao around then she's coming back with me to the Ainu tribe." Tamao looked at Horo-Horo wide eyed.

" You heard me?" Anna replied weakly.

Tamao was shocked at the tone Anna had used, " Yeah."

Anna stood up and yelled at her, " You were supposed to clean up the mess you made and get is more tea. But no! You had to run away!"

She advanced on the already frightened girl. Anna raised her hand and had it fly across to slap Tamao. Before she could do that a hand reached out and grabbed Anna's wrist.

" What has gotten into you, Anna?" Horo-Horo levelled his gaze to Anna's.

" I didn't mean to say those things or do those things. It just that I want Yoh all to myself. It feels weird to know I might have a rival." There was no way this was Anna, could it?

" I…" Tamao stopped short, " I have Horo-Horo now."

Horo-Horo and Tamao blushed. Yoh just grinned his goofy grin while Anna's face turned business-like again.

" Ok, Tamao you can stay." Anna was brisk.

" Okay Anna-sama." Tamao's smile was back.

" It's late, Yoh go to bed you're going to have to train hard tomorrow and I don't want you slacking. Horo you can stay for one night and you gone got it?!" Anna commanded the two boys while flouncing to the bathroom.

" Yes, Anna." They replied monotoned tear streaking out of their eyes.

_Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._

Early the next morning, Horo-Horo left the house before Tamao was awake, he looked back at the onsen and said softly, " If you need me I'll be there, Tamao. _Aishiteru_."

* * *

Kyllia: Don't ask heh just review lol…. Well ya the next song I'll put up is ren/pirika but that's in another fanfic kind of thing you know didn't fanfic for one pairing's songfics. Also I'm going to have a one with just miscellaneous songs and characters… heh


End file.
